Catholic Dreams
by 01shane01
Summary: Rach dresses up for Quinn. G!P Quinn.


**Quick one shot because I was feeling it. Enjoy.**

"You have to come out sometime Rae." The blonde called from her bed. She was led on her back, her hands behind her head and her legs crossed at the ankle as she waited for her girlfriend to appear. "Come on! Your parents are only going to be gone for two more days and you can't hide in there for the duration. We need to make the most of this and you told me that we would take it in turns with fantasies."

"I know but really, Quinn, this?" Rachel called from the other side of the door.

Quinn chuckled to herself. "I dressed up as 'Sexy Santa' for you this morning baby, just so we could play out your 'Surprised Jew on Christmas' dream. Return the favour like a good girl."

There were a few moments of silence and the blonde knew that she had won. The lock on the bathroom door flicked and the blonde waited impatiently for the door to open.

Rachel appeared in the doorway and Quinn couldn't take her eyes away. At that moment, her girlfriend was every twisted dirty catholic sex dream she had ever had.

The brunette was wearing black heels and black lace panties. Her stockings were held up with a black garter belt and through the lace was the outline of Quinn's favourite place in the world. The blondes eyes continued their journey upwards and found her second favourite place in the world, covered by an almost see through black bra, Rachel's dusky nipples barely visible underneath.

But perched on Rachel's head, was a wimple.

"This is humiliating." The singer tugged at the cloth on her head.

"It's hot. I've always wanted to violate a nun." Quinn's eyes were almost black with arousal. "Come here babe."

"Can I at least take this off?" she gestured to the wimple.

"Just give me a second longer to commit this to memory." The blonde shamelessly raked her eyes up and down her girlfriend. "Can I actually take a picture of you? Because I know you're never going to wear that again."

"If you're lucky, I might." Rachel purred as she made her way, slowly, towards her bed. She saw the reaction Quinn was having to her and it quickly made her centre gush with wetness.

The brunette unpinned her wimple and threw it to the floor as she crawled up her bed and straddled the cheerleader's legs.

"Don't tease me like that Rae." Her hands went directly to the firm ass in her lap and ground Rachel into her rock hard erection. Both girls groaned as Rachel's hands shot to Quinn's shoulders so that she could steady herself.

"Fuck, Quinn. I haven't even touched you yet." The little singer rocked her hips even harder into her girlfriend.

"Just looking at you makes me hard; you don't have to wear a sexy get up to do this to me." Quinn bit her lip as the other girl's bra clad breasts arched into her face. "But it certainly helps." She growled, finally taking her hands away from a place she called home to pull the lacy material down and expose Rachel's breasts.

"I need you inside me." The brunette murmured, nibbling her lover's earlobe.

Quinn attached her lips to Rachel's nipples and bit in to one. "Bypassing foreplay, Rae?" the girl chuckled, jerking her hips upwards into her girlfriend, flipping their positions so that she was hovering on top of the singer. "I thought you didn't like this outfit." The blonde ghosted her lips down Rachel's abdomen, smirking when the smaller girl arched into her.

"I like it okay, just fuck me, please." She whimpered, pulling the blondes shirt over her head.

"Don't lie to me, baby, I know you don't like this." The cheerleader laughed, removing Rachel's bra completely.

"But I like what its doing to you." Rachel fisted the sheets beneath her as Quinn's hands worked on removing her panties. Desperation coiled its way through Rachel as her breathing got harder and more difficult.

"But you love foreplay, Rae." She groaned, taking in the heady scent of her girlfriend as she ran her tongue through the brunette's slick folds.

"_Fuck _me!" the singer pleaded, once again switching their positions so that she was on top. "_Quinn_," Rachel breathed as she sank down on Quinn's cock.

"Oh shit, Rae." The blonde's hands went to Rachel's hips and started helping the girl's movements on her cock. They moved at a frantic pace while Quinn's fingers dug into slightly tanned skin.

Rachel's skin glowed with a thin sheen of sweat. She grabbed hold of Quinn's chest as she bounced; pinching hard nipples between her fingers, making the blonde hiss and grip her harder. Both girls knew that already sore skin would be bruised in the morning, but neither one cared. All they wanted was for their other half to feel the intense pleasure that each of them felt.

The brunette milked her girlfriends cock as she felt her inner walls begin to flutter with her impending orgasm.

"Baby, you feel s-so good!" Quinn cried out as she tried to keep herself under control until she had made Rachel feel as good as she could.

"Its okay, Q, I'm so close. Cum for me." Rachel moaned as she picked up her pace a little.

Thick ribbons of cum shot inside of her, pushing her into her orgasm. The exhausted singer fell on top of Quinn as her pussy took every drop of cum it could from her girlfriend.

Both girls led there for a while, soaking in each other's company as their breath finally returned to them. Quinn's arms slowly wrapped themselves around the tiny girl, holding her tight as if she was afraid that Rachel would melt away.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" the brunette said sleepily. They had been at it like rabbits since Rachel's parents had left and it was starting to take its toll on both girls.

"I think we need to just have a day resting from all this mind blowing sex, don't you?" the blonde chuckled. She could feel Rachel's breathing even out and it amazed her that the smaller girl still had her semi erect dick still inside of her.

"Mmhm, but I think we need to go once more, just to make sure." Rachel muttered sleepily. Quinn knew that as soon as the girl led on her back she would be asleep, so she turned the girl over and slowly withdrew her cock.

"We'll save it baby, so it's so much better tomorrow night." Quinn cooed before coving her loved up with a blanket and curling into her side. "Thank you for making all of my dreams come true."

**Review.**

**Tumblr: lessthanthreefaberry**


End file.
